Existing methods for etching SiC focus on etching of off-axis (particularly 4° off axis) SiC materials, and suffer from poor etch symmetry, poor etch straightness, poor sidewall straightness, poor sidewall smoothness, and high levels sidewall wander.
The SiC material structures and SiC etching methods of the invention in which SiC materials having on-axis or near on-axis orientation with respect to the c-axis are etched beneficially provide improved etch symmetry, improved etch straightness, improved sidewall straightness, improved sidewall smoothness, and reduced sidewall wander, particularly when compared to etched off-axis SiC materials.